


Chosen

by PossiblyHuman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: But its kind of what I thought about when I read the quote from Karen Traviss' books, M/M, The pairing is really just hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossiblyHuman/pseuds/PossiblyHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walon Vau helped Jango Fett create the Cuy'val Dar. His thoughts on adding a certain member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

"I know." Vau said. "That's why I chose you for the Cuy'val Dar."

\---

The white walls of Kamino were perhaps the least welcoming setting Vau had been in for a long time, perhaps since his childhood. He didn't like it here, and at first he was inclined to say no, but he felt his sense of duty kick in when he realized what Jango was planning, and he agreed.

This had to be done. No one else could do it. And if it had to be done, it better be done right and the training should be carried out by fellow Mandalorians. _Vode_.

They needed more Sergents to train this army, and so far names had been thrown out and accepted. Vau had been stalling, throwing out other names, while he knew who he had to choose for the task, as well as he felt the anticipation coming from Jango every time he opened his mouth to name someone.

His number one choice was sentimental, and he would risk perhaps the entire intent when he undoubtably became attached. But he was feisty, a great warrior. He held Walon Vau in the highest contempt, and Vau had brawled with him many a time over his former status, the other refusing to give him the entire blank slate all Mandalorians deserved.

He had known the little _chakaar_ for a very long time, and as much as he would loathe to admit it, he was fond of him. More fond than he should be, as he had come to terms with a long time before. Vau wasn't allowed in the personal life of this man, this father. Vau kept up the disdain in front of him to insure that. He wouldn't admit to himself the spark of jealousy he felt when he heard about this man's marriage, and the ugly divorce, which was more recent. This job would tear him apart, seperate him from his already crumbling family. And it would being him close to Vau in this time of ultimate vulnerability.

Vau couldn't be around him. He couldn't trust himself.

He couldn't be around him, but he knew he was the best for this job.

Finally, after names faded off, all the other lesser eligable, lesser worthy Mandalorians had been chosen. They needed one more, and Jango waited, knowing that Vau had to suggest the name he was waiting for. Jango would protest it, they had nitpicked and bickered over every name mentioned so far. And the thoughts he just went over would be the primary vocality on Jango's part. Soft, passionate, reckless. Was the man up to the task? Jango would doubt him, but Vau was certain he would agree they needed the other.

Vau cleared his throat, pushing away all sentiment, and letting his smooth, emotionless, voice push it out into the waiting silence.

"Kal Skirata. I choose Kal Skirata."


End file.
